


The Taste of Salt

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Churros, First Kiss, M/M, Nervousness, Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Toga wonders what it would be like to get a kiss from Kaien. Teenagers AU





	The Taste of Salt

The sun shone down on the harbor and glinted off the water on the shore. Salt hung in the air, adding to the humidity in the air. Around Toga, brightly colored vendors and shops advertised things ranging from churros to designer sweaters and candy. Next, to him, Kaien nobbled happily on his churro, clinging to his boyfriend’s arm like a child would do. A smile came to Toga’s face as he snuck a look at Kaien again - at his damp hair from the ocean spray, at his wide hazel eyes watching everything. And watching him. Toga stopped for a second, just meeting Kaien’s gaze. His gaze traveled down slightly lower to the brunette’s sugar-coated lips. A fleeting thought ran through his head, making him blush. He shook his head.

 

Sure Kaien and he were close - even more so than he had ever thought possible. But to kiss him..?  _ That would be going too far, _ he asked himself,  _ wouldn't it _ ? Again, they were close, but not like that. At least Toga didn't think so. But he had been surprised so many times by their friendship together. Would it really hurt if he was again? Licking his lips, he decided to take a risk.

 

“Hey, Kaien…”

 

Kaien looked up at Toga, eyes already wide as he took in the different cadence of his friend’s voice. He scoured Toga’s face for any sign of worry, but there was none. He just seemed to think about something. 

 

“Yea?”

 

“What would you-” Toga coughed, cleared his throat, and tried again. “I mean, what would you say if I kissed you? Or asked you if….well, you get it.”

 

In that instant, Kaien’s face went from its normal fawn color to a flushed pink, and Toga cursed himself under his breath.  _ That was a stupid thing to say _ , he admonished himself. Looking away, he clenched his jaw, trying not to blurt out something else as thoughtless as this.

 

“I-I wouldn't mind honestly. I was waiting for a chance to ask you, actually!” 

 

A breeze stirred up, wafting the scent of Kaien’s coconut body wash into the air and a few strands of tawny-colored hair in Toga’s direction.  He reached out, letting the soft strands run over his fingers, treating them like they were gold. Leading him over to the fence separating the beach and the many storefronts, he cupped the back of his boyfriend’s head, tracing his lips with his thumb. They were just so beautiful, honestly. Every part of him was beautiful. Nervously licking his lips again, he went in for the kiss, noticing how Kaien’s hands pulled him closer. One hand tangled in the long, untamable long curls.

 

Kaien’s mouth was sweeter than he expected, and just like he had thought, fit with his perfectly. Even the tilt of his head matched Kaien’s. People walked by, but none of them seemed to pay any mind to the two teenagers making out in front of the beach. It would have made a good picture, honestly.

 

The kiss went on and on for seemingly forever, and Toga found himself growing short of breath. And just like that, it was over. Kaien pulled away, his face adorably flushed. Toga realized what they have been doing - making out in a public place where anyone could have seen them! His heart was beating a thousand beats per minute, it seemed. But, it was better than he could have ever dreamed.

 

“Th-that was  _ amazing. _ ” Kaien stuttered, still touching his tingling lips. 

 

“I couldn't have said it any better.” Toga answered absently, his mind still whirling.

 

_ God, I should have asked that sooner. _


End file.
